My Last Love
by fanficstories123
Summary: The Starfox squadron are now determined to destroy Andross once and for all. But Fox has been keeping a secret for such a long time. Since Fox and Krystal met, he has had feelings for her. Ever since, Fox has developed more feelings for her as time went by. The problem is, Krystal has feelings for Falco, a purple red-eyed falcon. Will Fox achieve Krystal's heart forever?


***WARNING: There is many mature content in this book. There will be sexuality, sex scenes, and strong language. If you don't like that, then don't read this. Other than that, remember this is a Fanfiction novel, so it's a progressing story into Fanfiction. Have fun reading!**

 **The Night Before**

* * *

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Corneria...just kidding. Fox and the whole team were still orbiting the stars of the Lylat System. After many years in the Lylat system, darkness was a thing that they had to live through. The StarFox team were approaching  
their last battle with Andross, their lifelong nemesis. After what happened with James McCloud, Fox was sure to get revenge on Andross. Fox formed a team with his best friend from the flight academy, Falco, his hometown best friend, Slippy, and a  
old veteran from the original StarFox team, Peppy, to form the new StarFox team. Determined to finally stop Andross, Fox advances one last time to Andross. 

"StarFox team! Let's assemble! In the next week, we have to destroy Andross. Here is the plan: Slippy, you act as the bait. Falco, you assist me with the bombs and the ammunition. Peppy, stay in The Great Fox and guard my back for any of Andross's dumbass  
minions. Krystal, you can help wherever more help is needed. I'll take on the combat..to take back what Andross did to my father..." Fox says as his voice cracks in the end, followed by 2 tears in each of his eyes.

"I'm sure we can do it, Fox." Slippy answers. Slippy places his hand on Fox's shoulders. Fox smiles and turns to Falco.

"We can take honor of your father during this battle, Fox." Falco says. Falco gives him a thumbs up then returns to his station. Fox then turns toward Krystal.

"I will do my best to help you guys in the honor of James McCloud." Krystal answers. Fox smiles and hides his face away, fearing Krystal will see him blush.

"Thanks guys, you are the best...now let's get back on track. Peppy! Full steam on ship! We have to get to his planet quickly!"

"Now just wait a minute Fox, we don't need to be in such of a rush. We will get there on time." Peppy addresses. Peppy walks over to his seat and sits comfortably.

"Ugh..." Fox answers. He walks over to the dashboard and lays his head on it. He sits there for a couple seconds til he is interrupted by Slippy.

"Don't worry Fox, we will get there with time to spare. We just gotta be patient." Slippy says. Falco turns around with a furious facial expression.

"Now where did 'being fucking patient' get you in life." Falco adds with a furious tone.

"Now Falco, I believe that was a little unnece-" Peppy says as he turns around in astonishment.

"I DON'T FUCKING GIVE A SHIT!" Falco charges out of the room, leaving the echo of his footsteps Til he reaches his bedroom. He slams the door shut, followed with punches to his wall. Slippy turns around toward Fox.

"I don't know what has gotten in to him, Fox. Is he possibly home sick?" Slippy asks. Fox turns around quickly in his chair and looks up to Slippy.

"I have no clue. This is very odd for Falco to act like this. I should talk to him." Fox walks out of the room and heads toward the hallway. "I just hope Falco and his girlfriend, Katt Monroe, aren't doing anything. I swear... I hear them every  
fucking night." Fox walks down the hallway, quieting his steps as he enters. Falco's room is all the way to the end of the hallway to the left. Fox takes long but slow steps as he approaches Falco's room to create less sound. As Fox approaches  
the room, he hears silence. "Sounds like he went straight to bed for tonight." Fox stands in front of the room and places his hand on the handle. His hand starts to shake.

He better not be fucking his girlfriend, Katt Monroe, like he always does. It disgusts the shit outta me...But I have to do this. I'm going to open the door and see what is up with him.

Fox takes a deep breath and his hand stops shaking. He looks up to the door. "Here goes nothing." He turns the handle and opens the door slowly. As he opens the door, the room seems to be dark, but messy. There is piles beyond piles of clothes  
scattered around the room. There are stains all over the wall, probably from the last time they had intercourse. The room was big but very unorganized. The floor had many stains on it as well. But most of the stains were unrecognizable to Fox.  
Finally, Fox walks into the room. He looks toward his bed and Falco is under the blankets with his girlfriend, Katt Monroe, in their huge bed.

"Oh yeahhh...mm... This feels so good baby. Let's do it more..." Falco moans. "Oh babe... I'm cumming so much right now...please don't stop.." Katt Monroe moans. At this time, Falco was balls deep into Katt Monroe. The whole floor was stained by the  
cum squirting out of Katt Monroe. The walls were all moist and all the surrounding floor by the bed was filled up with cum, sticky at the touch. There was cum on the walls as it dripped down the walls. All Fox could hear was the  
intense moaning from Katt Monroe and the curtain of cum on her face. Fox disgusted and horrified of their continuous intercourse, runs out of the room and closes the door quickly. Fox stands outside of the room, breathing hard with his eyes  
wide open. "He needs to fucking stop doing that. I literally walked into something I never wanted to see in my fucking life." Fox whispers to himself. He places his hands on his head as if he had a intense migraine. He walks back slowly back to the  
main room with a horrified facial expression. Slippy, waiting at the other end of the hallway, walks up to Fox.

"Fox...what happened?" Slippy asked with a confused expression on his face.

"You don't wanna know..." Fox walks to his operational chair and sits down, still horrified of what he saw. Fox gets all comfortable in his operational chair. Fox has a flashback of the last time this occurred to him:

It was a dark night about a couple weeks ago when Fox came to Falco's room after another outrage by Falco. Fox starts to walk down the hallway. He approaches the door and stands in front of it, staring at the door handle.

Should I do this... I mean Falco could just be having a bad day...I should probably talk to him...

Fox puts his hand on the door handle and takes a deep breath. Fox opens up the door to Falco's bedroom. Fox walks in. For is all of a sudden in horror of what he was seeing. Falco this time was fucking Katt Monroe against the wall as the wall was  
stained and reeked with cum. All he could hear in the room were Katt Monroe's obnoxious moaning. Falco turned around and his face turned all red. But Falco gets angry at the same time at the fact that his best friend just walked up on him when  
his girl and him were having intercourse. Falco screams at Fox and Fox runs out and closes the door quickly and sirs next to the wall with his head in his arms. Now all what Fox could ever think about was that picture in his mind of them fucking  
and the sound of Katt Monroe moaning over and over again. Fox walks out of the hallway into his operational chair. Fox hopes again and again that this event will disappear out of his mind in the meantime.

But now, all Fox could think about is what happened tonight and a couple weeks ago. Fox could not stop cringing every time the picture of them fucking came into his mind. His mind would continue a continuous cycle of that nasty picture in his mind to  
where it bothered him. Fox could not sleep at night. Endless nights of no sleep caught up to Fox as he was usually tired every day in operation.

Fox opens his eyes. He checks the time. The clock projects 2:00. Fox, surprised of the time, rubs his eyes again to see if his eyes are playing games on him. The clock still projects 2:00. Fox gets up from his operational chair and walks over to  
the fridge. He opens the fridge and hangs on the handles. Fox starts to drift off into space.

I must have fell asleep after I started thinking of what happened when I last encountered Falco and Katt Monroe. At least this time they weren't up against a wall fucking each other as she was squirting all over. Like fuck, I almost got squirted  
on.

The fridge beeps at Fox for letting too much of the fresh air out. Fox closes the fridge and heads down the hallway. Fox walks down as his eyes start to shut on him. He opens the door slowly and he stares at his bed as his vision fades. He jumps  
into his bed and slips his blanket on him. Fox gets all cuddled up in his blanket and closes his eyes. Fox is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Fox answers. Krystal walks in with a confused but tired expression.

"Was that you that started walking in this hallway?" Krystal asks. Krystal looks up at Fox, determined it was him that was creating the noise. Fox looks up to Krystal.

"Yeah, I just fell asleep after what I saw with Falco and Katt Monroe." Fox lays back in his bed and closes his eyes.

"Ugh, Falco and Katt Monroe are still doing it..." Krystal said with a disappointed expression.

"You seem disappointed?" Fox asks.

"No I'm not...I'm totally not jealous of Katt Monroe..." Krystal says nervously.

"I never asked if you were jealous of Katt Monroe." Fox states. Krystal folds her arms for a couple seconds, showing some furious expression, then gives up and sits on Fox's bed.

"I don't know why I am Fox... I just feel all tingly when I'm by Falco. It's like I just want to kiss him and make out with him..." Then Krystal whispers to herself. "and suck his juicy cock." Krystal licks her lips and crosses her legs.

"Aha...well that came out of nowhere." Fox chuckles. Fox looks up to Krystal's beautiful and deep blue eyes. All Fox could see was millions of stars.

Her eyes are beautiful...she is amazing. But I can't believe she is in love with Falco...

"Haha, yup! Well thank you for the talk Fox! You are such a good friend to talk to. You are like my best friend!" Krystal states, "Well I'm going to bed now, goodnight Fox McCloud."

"Night Krystal..." Krystal walks out of the room with a huge smile and closes the door on the way out. Fox lays there, having millions of thoughts going through his head, millions of scenarios and millions of emotions building up upon him. But only one  
thought got him the most.

I feel like every time I talk to her, I seem to find another reason why I love her so much. But she only treats me as if I was only her friend. I just hate how she goes out for guys like Falco without knowing him well, and just friend-zones  
me. I know her more than Falco, what she likes, her favorite color and her favorite meal. I don't see why she would go for Falco because he is taller and more attractive. I just don't undertstand...

Fox lays his head down on the pillow as tears start to burst out of his eyes. Fox punches the pillow in anger and screams silently into his pillow.

Why does everything have to work against me! Why can't I be happy for once!

Fox lays his head back down for one last time. His pillow starts to get soaked from the flowing tears coming from Fox's eyes. Fox finally closes his eyes, hoping tomorrow ends in a better outcome.

 **-Writers Note-**

 **This is finally my first intro chapter/part of this incoming Fanfiction novel book. Leave a comment or a vote if you liked the chapter overall. Since finals are coming up, I may not be able to write the second part right away. Bye my beautiful Fanfiction readers! :)**


End file.
